Never gonna be alone
by WarpTachyon
Summary: Barry tells Caitlin the truth about his feelings for her. Eobard Thawne never killed barry s mother and Bette never died. Tess Morgan is alive and is working for Mercury Labs. Takes place after 1x23. AU
1. Telling the truth to Caitlin

**This is my first Flash fanfiction so please be nice and tell me if you liked it, it´s basically a two part, but with sufficient interest it could more than 2 parts. Review if you like, every comment is accepted and if you want leave thoughts or ideas for other future stories. enjoy**

Chapter 1: Telling the truth to Caitlin and awesome party

He remembered first time he woke up in STAR Labs, his eyes going into her big Brown orbs which he found amazingly beautiful. The first time he talked to her, when she got kidnapped by Captain Cold, that time when she got drunk and he stayed until she fell asleep, when she saved his neck by telling iris and Eddie about the post lightning psicosis, how bad and sad she felt when noticed that byline and thinking about those times he spent with Caitlin, he flashed towards her apartment which was in the other side of the city. It took him a solid 50 minutes to run there, but couldn´t go to her, empty handed so on the way he bought four dozens of roses, after buying them he kept on running.

There he stood right in front of caitlin´s doorway, knocking like a crazy person at 3 am in the morning, hoping to tell caitlin the truth about how he felt about her, and that´s when she opened her door, wearing nothing but her pijamas and a sweatshirt that barry had gifted her just 2 weeks ago.

"what´s wrong?" she asked.

"wait have you been crying?" i asked.

"Maybe" she said. "Why?" I asked

"Because you love another woman, you have done so your whole life, i don´t deserve you loving me, it´s iris you love not me" she told me

"You know. I have been hung up on iris for way to long and maybe is time to move on from that. In these 6 months, you and me have been developing a friendship/romance thingy and maybe it´s time to turn it into a romance".

"What i´m trying to say is that i love you and all of our friends say that we are perfect for each other and without any discussion i agree with them".

"What you mean by move on from Iris?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes

"I mean that she is just a childish crush and in christmas when i finally told her how i felt towards her, with just her silence she had taken my heart and broke it in millions of tiny pieces, but you stood by my side, picked up all the pieces and slowly through our friendship you rebuilt my heart and made it belong to you (only to you)".

"i can´t say it enough and i won´t grow tired of saying this I love you Caitlin".. he was about to say Snow but Caitlin shut him up with a warm, deep and passionate kiss.

She gasped "i…love..you..too..barry"

i thought that kissing caitlin snow is the best thing that has happened to me, besides becoming the flash, and meeting her i just want to belong to her, to call my wife some day and maybe just maybe cry out of happiness when we started our family.

I kissed her back, more intensely and passionately, drawing circles in her back and feeling the soft of her pale but beautiful skin, remembering the four dozens of roses that he bought for her.

"Oh wait a second i brought you something", i hand her the smells the flowers

And she replies with a big smile and a pair of lust filled eyes

She said that i made her so happy and she just wanted me to show her.

"Want to come in so that you can show me how much you love me?" She inquired with a very seductive voice and hips movement

The only thing i could say was "sure".

We kept kissing until we reached the bedroom and she started to take my shirt off, that´s when i felt my pants getting tighter by the minute. And me removing her shirt, throwing her in the bed to kiss her with passion and lust.

And that´s when we confessed our love, our night of passion had begun.

* * *

 _ **TIme skip**_

 _ **3 Weeks** _

We told our family and friends that we got togehter as a couple and Cisco had just invited all of us to a costume party

Caitlin´s POV

Dr. Wells had the very same costume that we found in one of the reverse flash secret room. It looked good on him

Cisco had kinda invented his own costume and consisted of some tech that fired sonic blasts from the gauntlets. He nicknamed himself Vibe. Very creative of cisco, barry absolutely loved his costume.

I was wearing like a black strapless dress had put some contact lenses so that they would glow blue and my hair oh my hair it was barry´s idea to dye it a platinum blonde. I swear he´ll pay for that. Cisco and Dr. Wells related my costume to my last name and came uo with Killer Frost, i actually was digging the name and it was ironic because my last name is Snow.

Well barry, dr. Wells and cisco had took all the morning and afternoon making another reverse flash and flash suit so that the others in the party wouldn´t suspect of barry or (yes dr. Wells is the reverse flash but he never hurt the Allen family, instead when barry grew up he became his mentor and a very close friend to him, maybe like father and son relationship, Wells told him that he was his fan and only traveled back in time to meet him and help him train to make both of them faster with future tech, Oh cisco was so burning in jealousy because he wanted to learn more about future tech and couldn´t because Eobard wouldn´t let him). Finally they cameo out of the bunker with a slightly darker version of the reverse flash costume and a ligther red version of barry´s and the greyish/white symbol.

Around 11 pm we got ready to head to the party, cisco had to show us the way there, there was music it was electro and other genres, there was an open bar, too many avengers like groups which they looked awesome, much to cisco´s surprise and lucky for me i finally managed to brew an alcoholic beverage that will surely make barry see the stars and won´t be able to stay standing for long, but that´s for later.

Dr. Wells went to the free bar and ordered a Martini or appletini, he brought us some appletini, he says that it´s good in taste but at first you may feel it like your swallowing poison but ill pass.

A flash fan came near barry to tell him that his suit was such a good replica and actually loved the differences from the original suit and asked him to take a picture with his friends until he noticed dr. Wells suits and asked him who are you supposed to be?

Well Young man i´m the reverse flash, his opposite, his enemy and he was going to say friend but was cut off when the fan´s friends took him in for a photo. They took several photos, i think 5 of them were of barry and Wells pretending to be in a fight.

And Cisco was talking to a girl whose name i think was Bette and they actually hit it off and she started laughing at his jokes and i noticed that she was wearing a black widow costume that had some of her modifications but still looked good on her and cisco was drooling over for her.

After i was surprised because someone was covering my eyes and asked me Guess who?

i said barry, you surprised me

yeah i know, here´s and idea would you like to dance.

yeah i would like to dance with you

As soon she finished saying that, CLASSIC by MKTO started playing

 **Ooh girl you're shining**  
 **Like a 5th avenue diamond**  
 **And they don't make you like they used to**  
 **You're never going out of style**

Cisco noticed that we were on the dancefloor, taking a slow yet cute dance because we didn´t realized how close our lips were.

 **Ooh pretty baby**  
 **This world might've gone crazy**  
 **The way you save me**  
 **Who can blame me**  
 **When I just wanna make you smile?**

God, barry you are so sweet, you make me feel safe when we are together, and every time i think about you it just feels so right she said

Yeah caitlin i feel the same way whenever im around, for so long i only wanted to kiss you and feel your soft frame against my chest, feel your body warm, he was about to say i love you cait but got cut off by caitlin herself that after a very long and intimate dance she crushed her soft lips against his warm and eager lips.

 **I wanna thrill you like Michael**  
 **I wanna kiss you like Prince**  
 **Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**  
 **Like Hathaway**  
 **Write a song for you like this**

 **You're over my head**  
 **I'm out of my mind**  
 **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**  
 **One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**  
 **Baby you're so classic**  
 **Baby you're so classic**  
 **Baby you,**  
 **Baby you're so classic**

 **Four dozen roses**  
 **Anything for you to notice**  
 **All the way to serenade you**  
 **Doing it Sinatra style**

after that verse ended, barry sped out to get something, when he returned he sneaked up to caitlin and said Guess who?, she turned to him and handed her a beautiful bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates.

Barry you didn´t have to i said

OH yes i did, you are my girl and you wont live another day without me knowing how much i love you

 **I'm a pick you up in a Cadillac**  
 **Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back**  
 **Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel**  
 **I could walk you down the aisle**

Both barry and caitlin surprisingly cisco and bette, damn even dr. Wells had found a girl that actually liked the same things he likes.

This girl was wearing a somewhat darker versión of a spider-girl suit, where instead of red there was purple areas and blue had been replaced with a blue navy kind edging towards black.

The song went on for another 2 minutes everyone had enjoyed that song, after it stop i think the DJ switched it to a remix.

* * *

Could you leave your thoughts and opinions, im nervous because its my first flash fanfiction and i´m so nervous about it.


	2. Bad headache and lunch at Joe s

Chapter 2: Bad headache and Lunch at Joe´s

Barry´s POV

I don´t really remember when caitlin slipped her homebrewed booze into my appletini, but moments after i finished drinking it, it felt like i was having some sort of a sugar rush, my head kept spinning around, then i hit me, that dizziness or lightheadiness feeling that you usually have when you are drunk, back at STAR Labs, i believe that i Heard her muttering that she will have her revenge from the White/platinum blonde hair, i´d never knew how would she accomplish that, but looks like she did and actually enjoyed seeing me drunk and all buzzed, for what Cisco has told me, also said that she was laughing like crazy whenever i tried to walk, because i kept falling.

Anyway the party i think it may have ended around 4 am, because when we got to the apartment we shared the only thing that we had energy for was take off… not even that, we were so tired that when we got to our place, we were laying on the bed and giving each other silly smiles, soon our eyes were slowly and steadily getting heavier until we found ourselves in a deep sleep state, with our bodies entangled to keep the warmth in the room, it really was a Winter cold night.

"Good night sweetie" caitlin said hugging me tightly

"Good night cupcake" i said so i hugged her too

And with that said we drifted to sleep, more relaxed than we´ve ever been, both of us.

* * *

The Next noon:

The sun rose at 6:30 shinning upon the dark room,but this did not bothered the sleepy heads, because they had gone to sleep with their heads facing the pillow and their arms wrapped around each other, i, well we, stayed asleep until both our alarms were set off and made us ( well mostly me) jump off the bed and hit the floor real hard with my nose, but the lovely beauty i had right beside me, upon hearing the alarm, i think she only intended to shut it up but ended up ripping it to shreds and got out a weak groan from her.

I quickly returned to the bed, right in time when caitlin turned to meet my eyes with hers, her beautiful Brown orbs, that always next to me every morning, and i simply loved it, i love everything about her. I turned almost at the same time and greeted her with a kiss on her forehead and she replied with a soft, breathtaking kiss on the lips which always took my breath away.

"Morning sweety" caitlin said with a sleepy voice

"Good morning baby" " you slept well last night?" i said followed with a loud yawn

"In your embrace? I sure did" "what about you?"

"Yeah it was the best night of sleep i've had in years" of course ever since i've been living with you

"What do you mean?" Caitlin said with a curious voice

"I mean that i felt incomplete without you" "i used to think that Iris was my missing piece, but in these 6 months i've learned that my feelings and my heart belonged to someone else and that someone is laying right in front of me" "at first it felt likei had some butterflies in my stomach, i was baffled at the beautiful girl that was standing in front of me. Little by Little i think both of us have warmed our hearts and were too afraid to say our feelings for each other, until i had that disagreement with Iris and i went to Oliver and told me that i should settle things right with her and then break the ice between you and me, that´s when i couldn´t keep hiding it, I love you Caitlin Snow"

"I love you too Barry Allen" Caitlin said holding back tears and being a Little unable to talk because of the feelings and the knot at the top of her throat

* * *

FLASHBACK

6 Months ago

"i don´t know why you keep doing this Barry, over and over again i´ve told you that im in love with Eddie and that won´t change no matter how many times you wish that it was the other way around" Iris practicly yelled to Barry, she felt angry with him, and then she told him that made him snap. "i don´t love you barry, your feelings towards me were never mutual and you should get that in your head, i have already grown tired of this so please stop"

"Fine, whatever you want Iris, but you really crossed the line when you said that i hate you and i wish i´ve never met you" Barry snapped, went towards the door and when went through it, he slammed the door leaving the house, broken down emotionally

15 minutes later

He ran off to where Caitilin told him she would be, as usual at her apartment watching netflix or simply readying a book, once he got there at the front door, i hesitated between if i should knock the door or just leave, i decided to knock one time as i saw no one attend the door, i was about to leave when i Heard caitlin rushing to get the door and when she finally opened up she saw me walking away fron the front entrance as she asked me

"Barry is something wrong?" caitilin asked with a hint of sincere concern for me

"No caitlin i just wanted to check on you" i said with a sad frown

"Barry answer my question" "are you alright or not?" caitlin said actually worrying about me as my doctor

"Well Iris and I just got into a fight with each other because of a letter that i wrote about 12 years, so she got upset and started to make me feel bad about myself but it was alright ¿, i think i should've gotten rid of that letter the moment i saw her with Eddie" "Plus i might have told her that i wished that i would've never met her and so i snapped and left the house so angry and tired, that i ran until i was midway to your house but then i just decided to walk"

Upon hearing this Caitilin wasn't surprised at how Iris had snapped at Barry, she had all reason, but she didn't needed to go that far and tell barry that awful sentence and make feel my barry that down to earth, "wait MY BARRY?" "what am i thinking" "you can't possibly have feelings for your friend aka The Flash?" okay maybe you do have feelings for him but does he have those feelings for me as well? i don't think that my heart can take such rejection from him well not much more after what ronnie did (he told me that he loved me, but i caught him kissing another girl and didn't had the decency tod even say sorry).

At Caitlin's apartment

15 minutes ago we were talking and laughing about stuff in life and stuff that happens around STAR Labs when he's not around like Dr. Wells when rushes inside and starts using the treadmill to increase his speed and showing about how to jump off the treadmill without having your head hit the cold floor plus laughing about how you fell when you were going around with low sugar on your blood, man he was lacking of breath after he finished laughing at your silly moves. oh besides Cisco's toys that are about to be finished and they explode with the por guy knowing why, but i knew why, it was because Dr. Wells phased his vibrating hand through it whenever Cisco went to get more tools or his welding thing.

Moments after that, i told him to go to iris house to make her say sorry for what she said to you, my awesome, always cheerful and favourite speedster that i so love encountering every morning for the past 15 months (9 from the coma and 6 of him being awake)

"Did you say that you love me" I asked with curiosity and a goal to tease Caitlin about it

"Well" ... "Okay i love you barry, because you brought me back from my isolation and made me smile again, and it felt like decades when i finally was able to laugh again and it was all thanks to you barry, so slowly but surely we got our hearts to warm up to each other and want more of a friendship in our deepest wishes and within our hearts"

"Yeah you are right i have developed feelings for you over the past 6 months and i was so afraid of telling you until now" "i love you Caitlin Snow"

And before he could end his sentence by saying Snow, she rushed towards him and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Before he knew it the kiss was over and he felt like he wanted more of her and viceversa so made a strong grip on Caitlin's hips and brought her closer to him and kissed her like he was holding on for dear life and well that made them get a Little to intimate so they took their love and lust for each other to her bedroom, from that moment, it had started.

* * *

Caitlin just stood there and a few minutes after she climbed on top of me and started kissing me passionately, before she remembered something that Joe had told her

"Hey remember that before we headed of to that party, in which i totally got you drunk and you were limping and falling around, i told ya i´d get back at you for my hair being dyed White, i did last night and i'm pleased with myself" "THANK you barry". "Oh i almost forgot that Joe invited us for lunch last night and told me that we should be there by 3'o clock".

"Well what time is it?" i said in a very relaxed way

I watched the unbroken clock (my clock) and it read 2:30 pm

"2:30 pm?" " WHAT?" I said in a jumpy voice

"2:30?" "that means we only have 30 minutes to get there" caitlin said like she was freaking out

"Okay how can we do this?" "want to take a shower together?"

(IN BARRY'S MIND)

Man she's really straight to the point girl, that doesn't likes to wander around when it comes to important questions. Damn i really like that. And she always looks so hot and stunning, man how did i got so lucky to find her? Plus she looks so hot, ever hotter than Iris, that thought is in my opinion.

(BACK TO reality)

"Wow!" "i mean yeah sure let's get going or we'll be late" "finished that sentence and groaned a Little, while caitlin got up and went to check the shower

"Alright" i said with a low voice

"oh man, only cold water is running down" Caitlin said with a mock tone to the fact

"It's okay it will help us to wake up and not to look so tired"

* * *

Cisco's place and POV

Cisco woke up feeling a Little light on his head, but soon came to realize that he was not alone in his bed. He turned to see a beautiful girl with a fiery red hair and an intense yet natural glow to her, she looked gorgeous and apparently they had exceeded with the drinks and maybe gave into the growing feelings and ended having an awesome night out. Suddenly remembers that Caitlin told him that Joe invited the STAR Labs team to have lunch at his house tomorrow (today) at 3'o clock.

i tried to rise from my bed without waking the sleeping beauty beside me, but my efforts were in vain, cause the moment i left the bed, she instantly woke up and said that her head was exploding and soon remembered what happened at the party, her cheeks were in a crimson shade thanks to the images flashing in her head. I blushed a Little too about the momento after we arrived at my apartment, man that was super hot and cool. Both stared into each other gaze, unable to speak, Bette decided to break the silence and Cisco's cheeks were in the same shade of barry's suit, he was embarrassed of his actions, but he didn't know how bette felt about it.

* * *

Sorry guys but i think i made it a Little too long, so Dr. Wells POV will be detailed in the next chapter and review if you liked it and i'll see ya on the next update.


	3. waking and remembering

Never gonna be alone ch3

 **First of all, i'm sorry for the long absence. It's just been hectic around here and i had the writers block so, that's why i was out for so long. Now to the story please R,E &R (read, enjoy and review) (if you feel like it).**

Eobard's POV

Dr. Wells woke up at a strange house, room actually, he saw this ropes and stuff that is just creepy to point out, soon he realized that he was hung upside down and had a stick that pierced his abdomen and it was bleeding, it had stopped about 3 hours ago, he thought.

"man, for how long was i partying last night?" "agh, my head is bursting out"

"and what? How did i ended with this through my stomach?"

"you were all drunk and funny up until 6 am" someone said but thawne couldn't make up who the person was

"and the only way to prevent you from speeding around in that cute yellow clad suit of yours, was knocking you out and stabbing you, the tip, it had a powerful sedative that combined with the booze in your system, it took you out entirely in about 8 minutes" tess had appeared from the righ corner of the room and had no clothes, only an sheet wrapped around her

"ah i see" "but how did end up like this?" he said gesturing his current situation

"oh that's thanks to my bulky friend in the other room, see this is my apartment, but it was too big for me, so i posted that i had room available, and that's how i had 4 wonderful roommates, who help around with the cleaning when i'm not home."

"ah okay, not what i wanted to know, but thanks for the info" "oh why are you naked?"

"because after we left the party, our friend brought some ilegal stuff and slipped into whatever we were drinking or eating, so that got us all crazy and you grabbed me and sped me to the wall and started kissing me passionately and i felt like tickles" tess said with a crimson blush on her beautiful cheeks that for some reason it drove thawne crazy.

Thawne felt that he was forgetting something and actually he did.

It was the lunch invitation at joe's today at 3 pm and he only had 15 minutes to change and stuff.

And so he remebered that once when he had 14 years-ish, he'd made a robot with his girlfriend and she had the idea of using it for pranks and maybe something he would like, he agreed and immediately set up a Bobby trapped room for his other friend, as he waddled around putting up the wires, Karla, his girl, had tripped the wire so the thing would go off on him.

And it did making one of his many things that they use to wake you at the military, to close to his ear, suckerpunching him in the gut, slapping, and releasing a bucket of ice cold water.

And for his friend and girlfriend amuse, the trap had captured his leg and rose him to certain point where he felt dizzy and weird.

After remembering that he shuddered a Little and asked Tess to put him down gently, because of his wound.

Went into the bathroom, limping a tiny bit, once inside he cleaned his wounds (although there was no need), noticed that had no clothes.

"tess, do you have some clothes i can borrow?" "because i can't show up like this"

"show up, where?" tess asked curiously

"i was invited for lunch at a friend's house"

"…" "okay can i come?"

"well, he didn't say nothing about a plus one, so yeah i think you can"

4 minutes and a half later

"hi joe" dr. Wells said

"welcome Harrison and i see you've brought a friend"

"well yeah i met her last night and we gotten acquainted"

"sure i can see that" joe said trying to hold back laughs

"has everyone arrived already?"

"uh, no they may still be sleeping at their homes, barry and caitlin could be doing god know what, and cisco, well i don't have a clue of what he could be doing rigth now" he said with a curious and a certain mock tone

9 minutes later and 2 homeworks left to do

"BARRY, let's go now" caitlin told him

"okay okay i'm going out now dr. Snow" "haha no i'm not"

"try to catch me, come try it i won't use powers"

"no i don't want to play you're it now" caitlin said obviously annoyed at his childdish behaviour

"mr. Allen let's go now or i swear that you won't touch me for the next 6 months"

Barry sighed at her comment and asked her "you wouldn't" "you loved it when i have you in my control, admit it caitlin" "and you seriously are threatning me with that?"

"yes i can survive with your touch, your caressing and.."

"agh barry allen you are just incorrigible"

"incorrigible? That's new" barry grinned at her and she frowned at his remark

"yes yes yes you are and don't try to deny it"

"no i'm not"

"yes"

"No"

"Okay i am"

"no you are not" caitlin noticed her mistake and patted barry in the shoulder for making her confused.

"Come on barry, we're going to be late"

 _ **Next up is cisco's telling of what might happen in their way to joe's house.**_


	4. What did i forget?

Never gonna be alone ch4

Cisco POV

"okay uuh.. miss…? Cisco asked the misteriouz woman beside him

"Souci" Bette introduced herself once again

"ah, oh i remember now. We really hit it off last night didn't we?" cisco's memories from last night flashed right back to his head

"haha yes we did and then this happened, which i don't regret" she stated nervously, she blushed afterwards

"ah ok" he said a bit surprised and then couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips

"so what do you do for a living?" she wondered with a curious tone

"well, I work at STAR LABS as a mechanical engineer and sometimes as a scientist"

"you serious? Wow that's amazing and how does it feel like?"

"it's very exciting and sometimes terrifying to work with some particularly dangerous devices"

"Oh i see" she said in a suprised manner

"yeah i react like that sometimes"

He muttered "i think that there's something i'm forgetting", Bette had heard him and wondered what could he have forgotten. It wasn't long before cisco's mind started flooding with memories from last night at the party and before the party, so he remembered something about a lunch meeting with someone, he instantly thought of barry, because he told him if he wanted to have lunch at Joe's place today at 3 pm.

"agh i can't remember what was it"

"No wait i think i got. Yesterday before the party, Barry told me that he and Caitlin were going to Joe's for lunch and so they invited me and dr. Wells to go with them" he finally remembered what he had forgotten thanks to all the booze he slipped last night

"oh are you serious?" "can i come?" she squealed, obviously amused with the idea off going to lunch with her date and also to meet The Dr. Wells

"well i don't know for sure, but Joe likes having guests in the house, he said and i quote "all friends of barry and his team are welcome in my house, to celebrate, to have a friends meeting, for lunch, etc" _**A/N: (haha i just made that up)**_.

He finished saying that and instantly bette had rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom then i heard "hey cisco have you seen my panties?"

AND i answered "maybe, or i don't i could have seen them around the kitchen's floor, if they're not there then i dunno"

"agh, well can you help me look for them?"

I stood frozen for a second and then told her "sure bette i'll start looking"

4 minutes and a half later

"Harrison, Tess you are here on time, oh well we have like 30 minutes before everyone gets here"

"Yea it's good to see ya again Joe"

"My name is Tess Morgan, pleased to meet you Joe"

"well it's my pleasure Tess"

"my daughter Iris and her boyfriend will be arriving soon"

"So can we come in?"

"yeah please come in, make yourself at home"

Tess whispered to Harrison "i kinda like him, he's polite and kinda funny right?"

"yes he is" Harrison told her while sneaking his arms around her waist

"oh damn i forgot to bring something for joe, i dont want to feel like an intruder. Be right back"

And he zoomed into the distance, serching for a good alcoholic beverage to share with his friends, he searched and searched but finally found a store that was on the other end of the city and the wine bottle he bought was a bit expensive but it was worth it.

15 minutes later

"i think i found it" cisco stated not being sure of what he had found

"well? Bring it here so i can see"

"kay"

"yep that's mine" she blushed when cisco showed her undergarment

"cisco, cisco? "oh what sorry i went out for a minute" Oh okay you seemed a Little off"

"thanks cisco" she blushed after thanking him

"no problem" he also blushed after answering her

"do you want to take a shower with me?"

Cisco stood there thinking of an answer "sure i would love to"

"okay come on" and so he entered the shower with her and both had a Little fun

" so are we ready to go?. Oh and i need to stop and get something to add to the table, i don't know maybe something to drink or some dessert"

"good idea i know a place that its not that far from here, the desserts there they're delicious and cheap, just so you know" she commented to him

"great, lets rush there because we're short on time"

"kay"


	5. Family Lunch

Family lunch

 **Before you guys start the chapter, i want to apologise for not uploading this sooner, i had already written it, but i had some issues and a lot of homework, but here it is and i'd like to thank all the authors that are following and have favorited. It's really appreciatted you guys.**

Joe, before the guests started to arrive, he took out the barbecue grill and previously had bought a lot of beef, boneless chicken breasts , mushrooms, blue fish, burgers, hot dogs, bacon for the two speedsters and the rest of family, he started to place the charcoal inside the grill and Little by Little begun to set fire on them and by slowly blowing some air at them. Minutes after, Barry had arrived with Caitlin in his arms and she was holding a cheesecake box, on top of it there was some fine wine, that Barry and Caitlin had chosen and i greeted them.

"Hey Bar. Good afternoon Caitlin, how are you guys doing?" I said to the newly arrived guests

"It's good to see you to Joe" Caitlin replied Joe. "hey Joe what are we having for lunch?. I'm starving"

"Well we're having some grilled burgers, hot dogs, bacon and some mashed potatoes, egg salad, macaroni salad, summer corn salad, insalata caprese salad, some cheese stuffed potatoes and some more recipes that Iris found in the internet, she's down in the kitchen preparing, some of them seem to be good in flavor, plus i've never Heard of them" joe said confused about the salads that iris was preparing.

"Oh… sounds… good. I can't wait to eat already" Barry was drooling

"Oh come on honey, let's wait for a bit longer until the Cisco and Eobard arrive, or we can help with the cooking" Caitlin told Barry

"Darn you are right. Ok let's help Iris to cook"

"Ok i'll be right there. Uh Joe where can i leave this?" Caitlin said signaling the boxes that she was carrying

"Over here, let me help you with that" Joe placed the dessert and the wine in the table"

 **4 minutes later…**

"okay barry i need you to start stirring those potatoes as fast as you can" iris had given her command to barry

She turned to Caitlin "now Caitlin i need you to start chopping these vegetables and stuff that pile of cheese into those potatoes and then sprinkle this flour all over the potatoes"

Both said "Alright Iris we'll get started on the potatoes and salads"

"guys do you hear that?" "The bell is ringing, dad can you get it?"

Alright hun i'll get it"

"Who is it?" Joe asked

"Hi Joe can you open the door, i brought 7 six packs of beer" Harrison says and Joe opens the door

"Hi Harrison, and who is this lovely woman that you brought?" Poor Harrison blushed

"Uhm… i…. uhm, she is…"

"Hi my name is Tess Morgan"

"Well hello to you Tess"

"Thanks"

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable"

 **15 minutes later…**

"Hi joe, i'm sorry i'm late it's just i had a bit of a misstep on my way here"

"That's alright and i see you brought a plus one"

"That's right joe i did and her name is…"

Cisco was cut off by "Hi Joe, Cisco has told me a lot about you and how you care for him and his friends"

"That's good and your name is?"

"My name is Bette Sans Souci"

"Please enter and feel like you are at home"

"Hey cisco"

"Yeah Joe"

"That's some fine girl you got, make sure you don't lose her"

"Ah… ok Joe" He was dumbfounded by Joe's comment

 **With Barry, Caitlin and Iris**

"Bar you almost finished there?" Iris asked from the dinning room

"Yes Iris i'm almost there, it'll be ready in a few minutes"

"How are those salads coming Cait?"

"They're doing well so far" Caitlin replied to Iris

"Wow Cait i didn't knew that you could cook that well" he was astonished at her cooking

"And you never told me you liked to watch me cook" she challenged him

"Oh yea i never told ya, well ya know i love to watch ya cook. I love it" he said in a sexy voice

"Don't make me blush barry, now its not the time"

"And when is?"

"Later i promise"

"You promise?"

"Yes"

"You're on Caitlin Snow, i'll rock your world, literally"

"I'm looking forward to it" she was super excited and turned on

"You' ll see. Now let's serve the food and share this meal with the family"

"You got it Barry, now let's go"

"Hi guys, Dr. Wells i see that you brought beer and a lot of it, as i see" Eddie had just walked up the front door.

"Now let's eat people" joe announced

Everything turned out great, Eddie arrived a bit late because of some police files that Captain Singh had assigned him, Dr. Wells, Cisco, Tess and Bette explained how they met and Barry, Joe, Cisco, Harrison and Eddie proposed a toast for this lovely family they had formed over the 2 years that they've known each other. Iris, Caitlin, Tess and Bette started to chat about their boyfriends and some girls stuff. About 30 minutes after we had eaten, we took a swim, well there was no pool when we got to Joe's, but me and Harrison built one, and had lots and lots of beer, we had the dessert, and i went in to grab Cait and flashed towards the pool so did Harrison and Tess. We all had a great afternoon.

(cue This Afternoon by Nickelback)


End file.
